leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Suzuran no Yubi/Farya the Moon's Shadow, (Reworked)
Farya the Moon's Shadow Rework of Farya the Lunar Blade, because i was bored and i like making things that are probably overpowered and will be stupidly annoying to balance. ( also i want to be a bit more evil ) Overview Farya is a melee bruiser / assassin mix, similar to working at her best potential when built full AD, however she relies on being stealthy with her ultimate and various CC's to survive, while her damage may be lower compared to others of that mix,namely she makes up for it many free stats on her ability ( ) Abilities Farya the Lunar Blade is a Champion in Bloodstrider's champion concept list }} Farya dashes towards the target and strikes the target crippling it for 2 seconds. Crescent strike will cripple the movement speed of the target by 30% if cast while moving or attack speed by 30% if cast while standing still Stealth Bonus: The target will be terrified for 2 seconds instead of being slowed movement / attack speed wise. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Farya throws 4 blades that travel forward striking all targets hit, each target can only be damaged by the 1 blade, additionally enemies will be silenced for a few seconds. Stealth Bonus: Moonfang will instead damage all targets around farya additionally damaging then for a % of their missing health however will not silence the targets hit |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Farya gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds and bonus movement speed for 2 seconds if she deals the killing blow to a champion |description2 = Farya empowers her blade to deal bonus damage and splash on her next attack within 3 seconds, additionally enemy champions hit will have their armor reduced for a 3 seconds. Stealth Bonus: Eclispe blade will give fayra the passive bonuses after attacking her target |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=12 |cost=10% |costtype=of current health |Splash range=350 }} }} Farya removes all slows / snares on her and sweeps her blade around her damaging and knocking up all targets hit if Farya damages any champion with Lunar ultimatum she can cast night bringer in the next 20 seconds |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=250 |costtype=Mana }} Farya stealths after 1 ( delayed up to 3 seconds when taking damage ) while stealthed she gains 45% movement speed losing this bonus when coming out of stealth and instead gains increased attack damage for 5 seconds. Night bringer's stealth gains 2 seconds of stealth for every target hit by Lunar Ultimatum ( upto a maximum 8 seconds ) Additionally using any abilties to break out of stealth will cause the ability to work differently. |leveling= }} }} Quotes Upon selection *I rise with the moon" Movement *Never hesitate *Patience summoner *Dusk arrives... *Purify by any means. *My blade will not falter. *This place is at unrest. *In the Night i am truly alive. *The lunari will return. *To cleanse all discord. *Onward. Attacking *They will not escape. *My blade will be the end of them. *I want to see their blood drip *The dark won't save them *Dance with my Blade *Cower before the moon *No more lies *Where do i start. Taunt *No need to run. i'll be over with you quick. *You can run but you can't hide. Joke *Sigh* I hate cloudy Nights. *Moonfever ? yeah i've got that. Killing *Misguided... poor thing. *If only you knew... Killing *Forgive me. Using Night bringer. *The Moon Fades... *Cry in despair... Beginning the game with on her team *The night and moon, a perfect pairing Using joke near an allied *"Hey Moonfac- er... Moonhead" Using Night bringer. *The Moon Fades... *Cry in despair... When an allied soraka uses starcall *Oh oh!, i want to make a wish ~ Lore i'll think up a good lore sometimes... for now she joined the league because leona didn't share any mangoes with her as a child Category:Custom champions